Why?
by ebonyXivory777
Summary: In all the years they have been together, not once has he left her side; her protector, savior and love. Why hasn't he left, to have his own life, why does stand quietly at attention, always at her side. Forever at her call and whim?


An- this is the first batman fict that I'm writing to see how it goes and all. I don't know a whole lot on this topic, but I have watched the movies which is what I'm basing it on. I have always found Bane/Talia to be an interesting combo, so let's see how it goes.

**Why?**

Chaos. It was everywhere. Drowning, eclipsing, all consuming chaos. And she loved it. Here in the dark shadows of her once pristine penthouse suite was overturned, rundown, invaded. But she didn't mind. Here in the ruins of Gotham city, the people truly ruled.

Staring out into the large expanse of glass that overlooked the city she could see, hear, even smell the destruction that was unleashed by the inhabitants. And she relished in it. The cries of the mad were heard, the laughter of the drunk, and the roar of the wild echoed in the streets. While the weak cowered in fear, the strong seized control and ruled. As it should be.

All was going according to plan. A plan that was meticulously planned and brought to fulfillment by years and years of careful planning, finally completed. Just the very thought brought a wicked smile to her lips. Only a little bit more, and it would be complete.

The destruction of this wretched city.

Not once in the whole time that she had sought revenge and justice did she regret her action, methods, and schemes. All but one. And even that one regret, she did not have an answer to.

Feeling the presence of another, she did not panic for she knew who it was. She had nothing to fear of the new presence. The man stepped out in the open. He was a giant mass of muscle, death and power all built into one being. The carnal mask encasing his face projected a man not to be trifled with. Most, if not all would cower in this frightening visage of a man, but not her, never her.

How could she fear the man who was her protector.

"Bane," she acknowledge him.

"Talia."

"How have the trials been?"

A deep menacing laugh could be heard from bane as he answered her, "most amusing. I find the cowards so entertaining, especially when they beg for their lives. They seem to think exile has a chance to save their lives. Those ignorant fools."

Talia smirked at the thought.

She turned to look at him. "Are the final preparations completed then?"

The large man nodded.

"Soon all of Gotham will be no more. Your revenge and righteousness will be complete."

Talia nodded absently. Then she asked a question that surprised her as she had always wanted to ask, but never, as if almost afraid of the answer.

"Are you sure about going through with this? You do know you will lead yourself to death as I am going to."

"There had never been any doubt of my actions towards you."

This is what frustrated and sometimes even made her hate the man. No matter what, it was as if everything that concerned her was an obligation, and right and honor for him to do. At times it was beyond infuriating.

Sometimes she wished that he hated her. That he should take his anger on her, use her as any disposable means for pleasure or amusement. After all, wasn't it Talia's fault that he had to live in that mask. That all the times of hardship and pain were mostly caused by her. That he unnecessarily took care of her, nurtured her as he gave protection and comfort in the hardest of times. With all that he went through, why didn't he leave. Save himself the trouble of some tiny fragile being that could have died out years ago, If not for him.

"Why?" she asked simply.

"Why?" the questioned echoed from him.

"Why do you go so far for me?"

"After all that we've been through, you think I would abandon you now?"

Getting unnecessarily angry she glared at him, "You don't have to kill yourself for my sake. everything you have done is for me. Do something for yourself for once. You do not bear the burden of me anymore."

"Everything I do, I it is for the both of us. And I have never once considered you to be a burden, Talia." He stepped closer to her. "I stay by choice, and will continue to do so until the end."

Talia knew what he was saying was true. As she rose to power, wealth, luxury and beauty came to her easily. but never once had he sought any of that from her. Even the times that she had offered herself to him, he denied only saying, "Beauty such as yours should not be tainted by a beast."

Talia knew she could never be tainted by the man. He was her friend, savior, and...love. It was undeniable to the both of them the deep and intimate connection the two shared, but never consummated.

_It is such a shame_ she thought to herself.

"Then we will both die when the time comes. Are you ready for when it does?"

A loud booming rumble came from Bane as he laughed at the question as if it were ludicrous. "I have been ready to die since I was sent to the pit all those years ago. This will be a glorious death compare to dying in that wretch hole."

Talia could only nod in agreement.

"Then we shall die together, as we have always been." she said as she approached him and stroke him cheek lovingly.

"We will face what needs to be done."

she smiled sadly up at him. If they were in another life, as different people, then maybe, just maybe they would be a chance to be together without the hardships and troubles they had had to face over the years. But not this life.

They would always have the next when the final moment came.

Together.

xXx

Like I said this was my first batman fict. I might do more if this one seems to do good.

Reviews would be lovely


End file.
